This application claims the priority of 197 43 024.4, filed Sep. 29, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a motor vehicle having devices for temporary automatic driving of the vehicle, and devices for the communication between a vehicle user and at least one electronic communication system.
It is known to equip motor vehicles, such as automobiles, with devices for the automatic driving of the vehicle in order to temporarily free or relieve the vehicle driver of the task of driving the vehicle. Known automatic driving devices for automobiles include, for example, automatic cruise control units, automatic ranging control devices for an automatic vehicle driving in stop-and-go traffic and/or for the electronic coupling to a guide vehicle driving ahead on the turnpike, and devices for automatically staying within the driving lane.
On the other hand, it is known to equip motor vehicles with devices for the communication between a vehicle user (particularly, the driver) and one or several electronic communication systems; that is, to provide so-called telematic applications for the vehicle. Such telematic applications range from car radios (car telephone and television) to mobile office applications, such as a mobile telefax, mobile administration telework and mobile access to data networks, for example, to the Internet. The mobile data bank access permits an access from the vehicle to electronic information, for example, in the form of electronic newspapers, electronic mail or Internet information, and/or to electronic entertainment media, such as video games.
A known difficulty of such telematic applications in the vehicle is the fact that, when they are used by the vehicle operator, he or she must devote a certain amount of attention to selected electronic communication system; and the danger arises that his attention is diverted from the traffic situation. Although, in the case of conventional motor vehicles of the initially mentioned type, it is possible for the driver to activate devices for the automatic vehicle driving before activating a communication procedure with an electronic communication system, this does not completely eliminate the danger, because in some driving situations, the vehicle operator must subsequently resume driving the vehicle, and it is not ensured that automatic vehicle driving can be maintained during the whole communication procedure.
One object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle of the initially mentioned type in which the functions of an automatic vehicle driving, on the one hand, and of communication with an electronic communication system, on the other hand, are performed with a high degree of safety in vehicle driving, and a high degree of operating comfort in use of the communication system.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the apparatus according to the invention, in which an operating device is provided which can activate both the communication devices for implementing a communication operation, and the vehicle driving devices for initiating automatic driving of the vehicle. This ensures that an automatic driving of the vehicle is activated when the vehicle driver requests the implementation of communication operation via an electronic communication system, and that access to electronic communication systems is allowed or permitted to the driver when the automatic vehicle function is activated.
The vehicle driving devices are designed such that, in their activated condition, they recognize in time that manual vehicle driving is becoming necessary, and in this case transmit a take-over information to the communication devices. They later display the respective received take-over information on a display unit. During a communication via electronic communication system, the vehicle driver is informed in time by way of this display device that he or she must soon again take over operation of the vehicle, so that he or she may terminate the current communication operation by then.
In one embodiment of the invention, the communication devices can determine, in their activated condition, when the system user (particularly, the driver) has made no input for a definable time period; that is, has no longer reacted to the communication system. In such a case, the communication devices emit a user input request signal for informing the vehicle driver. If this also does not lead to a reaction by the vehicle driver, the communication devices transmit a driver inactivity signal to the vehicle driving devices, informing them in time that the driver may momentarily be unable to take over the vehicle driving. The devices for the automatic vehicle driving can then, as required, in such a situation, provide a safe vehicle condition, for example, by the slowing or completely stopping the vehicle. This can prevent, for example, the danger of accidents when the vehicle driver is too tired.
In another embodiment of the invention, the operating device contains devices for receiving data input by the user for the communication devices. These user input devices may be arranged on a manually operated steering device of the vehicle, for example, on a steering wheel or steering handle. The user input devices comprise an input element in the form of a so-called track ball or mouse as is customary in the case of notebook computers for moving a screen indicator. Instead or in addition, the user input devices may contain a mouse key input element, that is, a group of two keys, as customary in the case of a computer mouse or as a functionally corresponding key arrangement in the case of notebook keyboards. As a result, without having to let go of the steering device, the vehicle driver can input information during a communication operation with an electronic communication system by a finger operation of the user input devices.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.